Hinata
by RuQika yhuzu ReyChi
Summary: "Heh kau Cuma permainanku saja" ucap hinata dingin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan naruto


"Hinata"

"He...m,ha...h,sejuk hujan ini amat sejuk,tuhan aku takpernah meminta hal aneh namun kali ini tuhan aku ada 1 permintaan!,di balik hujan ini heh,aku ingin..."

(Gadis itupun terjatuh,terlihat sesosok pria memnggendong gadis itu)

^_^ # ^_^

"Ayah?,apakah ibu sudah nyaman di sana?"_Hinata Hyuga

"Tentu,karena ibumu sudah menjadi pahlawan!"_ucap Hiasi ayah hinata

"Benarkah?,baiklah kalau begitu,Tuhan aku berdoa di pagi yang cerah ini kepada engkau,doaku hanyalah doa kecil untuk ibuku di sana!,aku menyayangi ibu tuhan jadi sayangilah ibu di sana,amin...!

_Hujanpun turun dan asap asap dari bom seranganlawanpun sudah membungbung di mana-mana

"Ayah aku taku!"_ucap hinata

"Jangan takut anaku,kau bersama ayah,dan kau yakinlah tuhan akan selalu melindungimu!"_ucap ayah hinata dan hinatapun mengangguk sambil memeluk ayahnya

"Ayah itu siapa?"_ucap hinata,ayah hinatapun melihat ke arah yang hinata tunjukan

"Orochimaru!,ayona kita pergi!"_ucap ayah hinata

"Pasukan kepung mereka!"_ucap orochiaru,kejar mengejarpun terjadi antara pasukan orochimaru dan duaorang keturunan yhuga yang di perkirakan masih tersisa,namun apa daya mereka berduapun tertangkap dan kemudian merekapun di bawa ke sebuah tempat

"Hem keluarga Yhuga!"keluarga pasukan petempur negara yang akan hancur,aku ingin tahu pemimpin apa yang bodoh membiarkan sedikt demi sedikit pasukannya musnah!"_ucap orochimaru pada hiashi dan hinata yang di sekap dan di ikat dengan tali pada sebuh kursi

"Diam kau!,komandan minato bukanlah orang seperti itu!,malah iapun rela mengorbnkan nyawanya untuk kami para pasuakn yang bukanlah apa-apa!"ucap fugaku

"Bodoh,diamkau!"

_Dar,suara tembakan menggegar di tempat itu,untung pluru itu hanya melukai tangan fugaku

"Wakil komandan apa kau baik-baik saja"salah satu tangan kanan dari wakil komandan seorang lelaki dari keluarga Haruno

"Cukup hentiakn semua ini!"_ucap hiashi

"Oh ternyata orang bodoh yang kedua angkat berbicara yah!"_ucap orochimaru

"Apa yang kau inginkan!,mengapa kau mengacaukan negeri kami yang damai ini!"_ucap hiashi

"Hah,apa lagi selain harta tersembunyi dan menguasai negeri ini!"_uap orochmaru

"Dasar penghianat!"_ucap tangan kanan fugaku!

_Sang tangan kananpun memberontak iayapun membuat kursi yang di dudukinya terbawa oleh gerakan badannya,kursi tersebutpun mengenai orochimaru,dan senjata di tangan orochimarupun terjatuh dari genggamannya,dan terjaduh pas di baah kaki hiasi yang terikat,namun orochimaru tidak tinggal diam iapun mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menodongkannya ke arah hinata.

"Ayah!"_ucap hinata ketakuatan

"Diam kalau kalau tida kan ku urai kerongkongan anak manis ini"_orochimarupun bergegas mengambil pistol yang ada di bawah kaki hiashi,namun orochimaru dengan gila langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada hinata._Dum pistolpun mengeluarlak pelurunya,namun mengenai fugaku yang berusaha menyelamatkan hinata yang berada di sampingnya,dadanyapun tertembak dan fugakupun tewas di tempat

"Wakil komandan!"_ucap tangankanan fugaku iapun memberontak kembali,namun orochimaru lebih memberontak iapun dengan semena-mena menembakan pistolnya itu pada tangan kanan hiashipun kaget iapau langsung berusaha untuk melumpuhkan orochimaru,orochimarupun terjatuh bersama hiashi namun dengan pistol yang masih berada di tangan orochimaru hiashipun mati,tinggal sesosok gadis kecil yng terperanga ketakutan melihat peistiwa itu,matahnya kosong seakan akan ia merasa mati!

"Ayah paman,paman fugaku,ayah sakura,kalian kenapa tertidur di bawah situkan dingin!"_ucap hinata kecil bingung sambil menangis

"Tenanglah kupun bisa tidur bersama mereka!"_ucap orochimaru

"Tidak,kau yang membuat ayah dan paman-paman tertidur di sana,dan ayah bilang kaulah yang membuat negeriku ini hancur tak karuan seperti ini!"

"Oh benarkah!,aku rasa itu hanya hal kecil!"_ucap orochimaru dingin

"Papaman jangan bilang ini semua kecil,semua ini..,paman jahat aku bersumpah pada tuhan hari ini aku sebagai gadis penerus dari keluarga yhuga satusatunya aku akan membunuhnmu nanti,karena keu lah hal kecil yang harus aku singkirkan!"_ucap hinta berani walu menahan tangis dan ketakutanya

"Benarkah!,aku akan menunggunya,jadi cepatlah dewasa dan bunuhlah aku secepatnya,ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"_ucap orochimaru sambil meninggalkan hinta yang masih terikat

"Ayah,hik's-hik's,paman,hik's-hik's"_ucap hinata tersendu sendu melihat ayahnya yang terbaring kaku dan bersibah darah

"Ayah...,kaka ayah!"_ucap seorang anak lelaki sebaya hinata muncul dari sebuah lemari di balik tangga hinatapun terdiam dan berhenti menangis melihat anak lelaki yang satunya lagi,terlihat anak itu belumuran darah

"Hei gadis kecil,apa kau sungguh sungguh akan perkataanmu itu!"_ucap kaka dari anak lelaki tadi hinata hanya diam

"Haa,seharusnya ayah tidak menolong gadis itu,pasti,pasti ayah akan hidup jika ayah tidak menolong anak itu!"_ucap Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua fugaku

"Benarkah?,heh,aku ingin menangis karena ayah mati menolong gadis ini,tapi mungkin aku aku akan tertwa bila gadis ini,tapi asal kau tau sasuke ayah bukanlah orang yang rela hidup tanpa perjuangan,ini adalah takdir!"_ucap Uciha Itachi kaka sasuke.

"Aku,aku akan membuat takdir baru untuk paman tadi!"_ucap hinata tegas

( **Kuragami Michi**)

"Halo pemirsa permirsa dirumah,saya Yamanaka Ino melaporkan dari tempat kejadian,dimana salah satu teroris dari negri yang telah hancur akibat perang 3 tahun yang lalu dikabarkan sudah di ketehui identitasnya,mereka berjumlah 8 orang dimana salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang perempuan,dan ciri-ciri dari mereka bertiga adalah...

"Astaga mengpa pada saat sepenting ini kamera ini harus mati sih!"_Haruno sakura

"Hah kamu sih pasti kamu belum mengecas nyakan!"_ucap ino

"Ah tida aku sudah mengecasnya!,semalaman malah!"_ucap sakura

"Han tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan usiaku sebentar lagi beranjak 20 tahun,masa-masa sekolah sudah terlewaati sekarang akupun sudah merasakan bagaimana lelahnya bekerja!"_ucap sakura

"Benarkah!,tapi sakura aku rasa ada bagian yang hilang dalam kehidupan ku!" _ucap ino

"Apa maksudmu?"_ucap sakura

"Ah sudahlah,mungkin aku aga terbawa mimpiku setiap malam!"_ucap ino

"Yasudah lebihbaik kita kembali ke apartemen saja aku sudah pegal-pegalnih semenjak tadi menjingjing dan menmanggul kamera ini!"_ucap sakura

"Yasudah,ayo!"_ucap ino sambil merjalan menuju sakura namun ketika beberapa langkah mereka berjalan menyusuri bahu jalan mereka tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang memiliki pandangan kosong dan seperti ingin berlau dari situ

"Ma-maaf"_ucap sakura namun tak di hiraukan oleh gadis berambut panjang hiatam itu

"Ada apa dengan dia?"_tanya ino

"Aku tidak tau!"_ucap sakura

"Gadi aneh!"_ucap ino

"Ino apa kau tidak melihat tatapan matanya!"_ucap sakuara

"Apa maksudmu,ohya matanya,ah akau haya melihat rambutnya saja karena iakan menatap kepadamu!"_ucap ino

"Um,baiklah kita pulang saja ya!"_ucap sakuara

'Dingin dan kosong,apa maksudnya,hah sudahlah!'_ucap sakura dalam hati

_Di apartemen

"Konbawa!"_ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu aparteme

"Ah ino sakura kalian sudah pulang!"_uca Tenten teman 1 apartemen dengan sakura dan ino

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya!,kenapa kamu sudah pulang jam segini biasanya kamu kan selalu pulang larut malam!"_ucap sakuara

"Itu,karena,direktur tempatku bekerja diganti dengan yang baru, Hah,aku juga tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana lah itu!"_ucap tenten

"Kenapa bukanya itu bagus berarti kaukan bisa beristirahat lebih awal!"_ucap ino

"Ya mungkin ohya apa kalian bawa makanan?"_ucap tenten

"Ah tida!,kami tidak sempat mampir ke kedai makanan!"_ucap sakura

"Hem,tapi tenang saja aku bawa banyak makanan nih!,soalnya tadi ada acara sambutan buat direktur barunya!"_ucap tenten

"Wah benarkah!,kebetulan aku sudah lapar sekali nih!"_ucap ino

"Yasudah kita makan yu!"_ucap sakura

_Di sisi lain Di sebuah gedung tua bekas gedung pertemuan antar negri

_Ngiuw,ngiuw,

"Kalian sudah kami kepung sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan diri kalian!"_ucap Komandan Inuzuka Kiba

"Baiklah,ayo kita cek erka ke dalam !"_ucap kiba

"Siap komandan!"_jawab serentak pasukan yangdi bawa oleh kiba,namun setelah pengecekan ternyata target mereka tidak ada di tempat itu

"Hah sial lagi-lagi kita gagal lagi mengankap mereka!"_ucap kiba kesal

_Keesokan harinya

_Kriiiiing,Kriiing,kriiing,tap

"Uah,jam berapa sih?,ah astaga ino ayo bangun,apa sih kitakan da wawancara sama pengusaha muda yang terkenal itu!"_ucap sakuara

"Astaga,sakura,ayo cepat kita harus segera bergegas!"_ucap bergegas mempersiapkan itu mereka berangkat mengendarai motor yang di kemudikan oleh sakura,saurapun menbawa kebut motor yang iya kemudikan itu sedangkan ino hanya tertunduk lesu karena shok akibat sakura namun

_Kiiiiiiiiiiik,brag

"Hah maaf-maaf,aku maksudku kami tidak sengaja menabrak anda!"_ucap sakura namun ino malah menginjak kaki sakura

"Hei kau kan yang mengendarai motornya bukan aku!"_ucap ino mebisik pada sakura

"Heh,benerkah ternyata mata indahmu itu tak selaran dengan penglihatanmu itu, apa kau tak berniat untuk membuang mata tak bergunamau itu!"_ucap sesosok lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut hitam tebal yang langsung mebuat sakura kesal

"Apa,kata-katamu itu sangat mengerikan apakah kau tak memiliki sopan santun han,apalagi kau sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis,eeeh kauitu.."_ucap sakura dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan dari laki laki itu

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat lelaki yang memiliki kata-kata setajam itu!"_ucap ino

"Han sudahlah,kita masih ada pekerjaan lebihbaik kita melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu!"_ucap sakura yang langsung meberdirikan motornya dan mengajak ino pergi dari tempat merekapun sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Halo permisa di rumah bertemu lagi dengan saya Ino serta rekan saya kameramaen Sakura yang kembali hadir di layar telepisi permirsa ini kami kan menbawakan acara wawancara dengan salah satu pengusaha muda yang sukses yaitu Sabaku Gara!"_ucap ino

"Tuan gara bagaimanakah pendapat tuan tentang kesuksesan tuan ini?,serta motivasi apakah yang mendorong tuan untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti ini?_ucap ino

"Tidak ada!"_ucap gara dingin

"Apa benarkah?,em baiklah lalu bagai mana tanggapan anda tentang pembunuhan oleh teroris terhadap para pengusaha di negeri ini?"_ucap ino

"Apa kau tidak salah bertanya!,tapi menurutku kehidupan ini adalah kehendak yang di atas!,dan bila itu memang takdirku aku akan menerimanya?_ucap gara

"Religious sekali yah,baiklaha permirsa mungkin cukup sekian dari wawancara Kami bersama salah satu pengusaha muda di negeri kita tercinta ini,dan sampai jumpa

_Di sisi lain

"Kau kemana saja mana senjata yang kaka minta?"_ucap itachi

"Nih,ini semua karena gadis bermata hijau!"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Hinata,apakah kau sudah menyelidiki rumah pengusaha mana lagi yang menjadi taarget orochimaru?,dan apakah sasuke kau sudah menghabisi para penyelundup itu?"_ucap itachi

"Pasti,klau tidak percaya kaka lihat saja acara TV sekarang pasti sedang heboh lagi akibat tertangkapnya para penyelundup yang terikat tak berdaya?"_ucap sasuke

"Benarkah?,bagus hinata bagaimana denganmu?,misi kita sekarang ini mungkin adalah yang terakhir jadi semua masalah penyelidikan ini harus tepat dan aku percayakan padamu!"_ucap itachi

**-_-?-_-**

"Neji,hari ini kita mualai penyelidikan raha sia,aku sudah menugaskan 2 pekerjaku yaitu Nara Sikamaru dan tenten untuk menyelidiki masalah dasar,namun kali ini aku membutuhkan 2 penyelidik lagi untuk pergentian kita dalam menyelidiki 2 masalah inti yang ku anggap berkaitan selama ini"_ucap direktur baru Eksekutif penyelidikan Uzumaki Naruto

"Akupun sudah memikirkan hal itu,aku memiliki 2 agen Khusus yaitu Temari dan Say mereka bisa kau andalkan terutama temari yang pandai berkelahi dan hati-hati dalam penyelikanya,serta saya yang ahli dalam melihat klu-klu janggal dari sebuah misteri!"_ucap Neji

"Baik,hari ini kau bisa menemui 2 agenmu dan agen ku untuk memberitahkan hal ini!,karena aku hari ini ada urusan!"_ucap naruto

'Hinata ingatlah ini adalah tugas penting penetu antara keberhasilan kiat,kau ingat 8 tahun yang lalu,namun untung saja Mentri Jiraya langsung mendapat bantuan dan orochimarupun dapat di singkirkan,namun jika ia tetap masih ada di muka bumi ini pasti negri ini belum terbebas dari ancaman orochimaru!,akibat ulahnya membunuh para pengusaha besar di negri ini,dan ingatlah ayahmu,namun itu kembali lagi padamu hinata!'_pikir hinata akan pektaan itachi

"Baiklah,ayah,paman ini untuk kalian semua"_ucap hinata pelan dan

"Uh"_ucap hinata sakit akibat tertabrak seorang pria yang membuatnya terjatuh

"A,em,Ma-ma-maaf apa kau baik baik saja?"_ucap naruto yang hanya di jawab anggukan hinata

'Hem,aku harus melakukannya!'_ucap hinata dalam hati

"Mari aku bantu kau bangun!"_ucap naruto

"Arigato!"_ucap hinata

"Sama-sama,oh ya apakah aku boleh tau siapa nama mu?"_ucap naruto

"Um...?"_hinata terdiam

"Oh jika tidakpun tidak apa-apa!"_ucap naruto lembut

"Nama,namaku Hinata!"_ucap hinata

'Sesuai yang aku telusuri tap gadis itu ia memili marga apakah gadis ini tidak memiliki marga?'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Nama margamu?_ucap naruto

"Aku...,margaku,aku tidak mempunyai marga,akupun tidak tau keluargaku di mana,semenjak aku tinggal di panti asuhan aku hanya di beritahu bahwa aku bernama hinata saja!"_ucap hinata padanaruto

"Maaf,aku tidak tahu!"_ucap naruto lembut

"Tidak apa-apa,mungkin ini nasib dari seorang anak yang di sia-siakan oleh orngtunya!"_ucap hinata dengan mata berlinang yang mebuat naruto yakin padanya

'Mungkin aku salah orang,terbukti ia bukanlah targetku!,hah sudahlah,namun jika aku meliahat matanya yang sendu itu serta parasnya yang lembut di tambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang teurai itu,ia amat cantik,mana mungkin ia seorang teroris!'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Um,maaf aku belum tau namu,namamu siapa?"_ucap hiata lembut

"Perkenalkan namaku uzumaki narutokau cukup memanggilku naruto!"_ucap naruto semanagt sambil mengulurkan tanganya yang di sambut hangat oleh hinata

"Ah maaf,ini kebiasaan ku seharusnya sudah berkurang,karena kau sudah tidak pernah bersalaman lagi kepada orang lain yang baru aku enal kecuali orang itu,ah aku tidak ingat,dan sepertinya semua ingattantu di masa lalu seperti ada yang menghilang"_ucap naruto panjang lebar,namun hinata terdiam sejenak dan kembaali konsentrasi pada naruto,namun tiba-tiba hujan turun pada siang tadinya cerah itu

"Astaga hujan sebaiknya kita berteduh!,ah di sana saja!,hinata ayo!"_ucap naruto sambil membuka jasnya dan memayungi hinata ke sebuah halte kecil

"Mengapa cuacah cerah tapi turun hujan yah!"_ucap naruto aga bingung

"Eh hinata pasti kau kedinginan pake jasku saja yah,bajumu basah tuh!"_ucap naruto sambil memakaikan jas nya pada hinata dan setengah jam kemudian hujanpun baru berhenti namun alangkah anehnya ada pelangi yang mucul pada siang itu

"Indaha!"_ucap hinata tepaku akan kecantiak pelangi setelah hujan tadi

"Benarkah,iya seindah parasmu hinata,ups!"_ucap naruto yang langsung ia hentiakn sendiri

"Apa naruto?"_tanya hinata ah tida pelangi itu indah,seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi!"_ucap naruto dan hinatapun tersenyum kepada naruto

"Oh ya hinata,rumahmu di mana?,aku antar pulang yah!,aku takutnya nanti ada hujan mendadak lagi!,bagaimana?"_ucap naruto

'Aku harap dia mau!,mau,mau mau!'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Aku tidak punya ruman,tapi aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di sini semenjak beberapa tahun kebelakangan ini aku tinggal di sana,tapi apakah jika naruto mengantarku,apakah naruto tidak di repotkan?"_ucap hinata

"Ah,tida,samasekali tidak merepotkan!"_ucap naruto

"Baiklah!"_ucap hinata kemudian narutopun mengantarkan hinata kesebuah pantiashuan dengan menggunakan mobil sport nya yang berwarna hitam.

"Nah sudah sampai"_ucap naruto

"Terimakasih!"_ucap hinata

"Ohya hinata ngomong-ngomong kamu tinggal di sini untuk apa?"_ucap naruto

"Aku disini bekerja sebagai suster perawat anak-anak ayng tidak memiliki orang tua di sini,selain itupula aku rasa membayar apartemen di bandingkan di sini itu lebih murah,haha bercanda!"_ucap hianat berusaha bergurau

"Uh,ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,kau lucu sekali hinata,benar dibandingkan arpatemen yang mahal lebih baik di sini,hem hah,tapi di sini kau lebih mulia!'_ucap naruto yang tertawa sejenak dan kemudian kembali seperti biasa

"Naruto-kun apa kau mau masuk dulu!"_ucap hinata

"Tidak trimakasih!,mungkin lain kali,kalau...,ya lainkali"_ucap naruto yang memotong kalimatanya

"Benarkah!,hem sayang sekali padahal banyak anak-anak manis di sini yang mungkin ingin berkenalan dengan teman baru!,hehem!"_ucap hinata sabil tertawa renyah

"Wah benarkah,pasti seceppatnya aku akn ke sini untu bertemu anak-anak manis itu!"_ucap naruto,hinatapun turu dari mobil naruto yang pintunya dapat terbuka otomatis itu hinatapun melambaikain tangannya pada naruto ketika naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkannya,jas narutopun masih ada pada hinata.

_Di sisi lain

"haah segala hujan segala!,sakura seharusnya kau membawa jas hujan!,coba saja kalau kau menbawa jas hujan pasti kita tidak akan basah kuyub seperti ini!"_ucap ino mengerutuh pada sakura

"Hem,sudahlah yang penting kita sudah ada di rumah dan aku lapar!"_ucap sakuara

"Kau yang membeli makanan!"_ucap ino jutek

"Iya-iya!,baiklah"_ucap sakura pasraha dan iapun langsug pergi ke salah satu resto langganan mereka namun di sana ia melihat tenten bersama 3 orang lain yang asing menurut sakura kecuali 1 orang yaitu sikamaru yang memang atasan tenten yang sudah sakura memesan makanan iapun menguntit mereka berlima di sebuah menja yang strategis unu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah seperti apa yang aku jelaskan tadi ini adalah misi penti jadi kalian harus benarbenar fokus akan misi ini,teroria-teris itu pasti bisa kita tangkap bila rencana kita ini berhasil!"_ucap neji yang terdengar samar-samar oleh sakura

'Apakah ini yang di sebut detektif tamapn yah'_ucap teten dalam hati sambil melihat neji meskipun berpura-pura tidak melihat,namun tenten sadar ada yang aneh dengan pelanggan yang ada di depan mejanya di belakang neji.

'Itu sepertinya kau kenal itu,itu sakurakan!'_ucap tenten dalam hatidaniapaun meliat tajam pada pelanggan itu dan

'Sepertinya kau ketauan!,aku harus kabur,1..2..3,kabur'_ucap sakura sambil lari menuju pramusaji untuk mengambil pesananya namun alangakah malang lagi lagi ia menabrak lelaki yang membutanya kesal pada waktu itu

"Aduuh,sakit!"_ucap sakura merintih kesakitan

"Astaga,aku bertemu orang ini lagi!,hei kau sudah ku bilang buang saja mtamu itu ganti dengn mata yang di taruh di kaki kalua tida rem otomotis agar tidak menbrak orang lagi!"_ucap sasuke keras,dan blak bogemmentah sakura mendarat di wajah sasuke

"Kau ini apa-apaan han kau yang salah malah menonjokku!"_ucap sasuke kesal dan sakura hanya memalingkan muka dan beranjak deri tempat ia bertabrakan dengan ketika itu sakra tidak saddar bahwa dompetnya jatus,dan sasukepun berniat untuk mengembalikanya namun ia gengsi,iapun tidak sengaja membaca identitas sakura,dan iapun ingat sesosok gadis kecil dalam masa lalunya!

_Sesampainya di rumah

"Aku pulang!"_ucap sakura

"Wah,mana makanan pesanan ku!:_ucap ino sambil berlari menuju sakura untuk mengambil makanan pesananya

"Eits tunggu dulu!,bayar dulu bon makananmu!semua makananmu harganya..." _ucap sakura sambil meraba-raba kantung baju dan celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya

"Kenapa sakura!,apakah aku boleh langsung mengambil makananku!"_ucap ino

"Yasudah nih!,tapi dimana dompetkuya!"_ucap sakura pada ino naum langsung memelan akibat bingung mencari dompet yang tidak ada di saku celana dan bajunya

'Pasti itu terjatuh pada saat aku menabrak lelaki menyebalkan itu!'_ucap sakura dalam hati

"Em ino aku mau pergi dulu!,jangan makan makananku!"_ucap sakura sambil beranjak berlari dari apartemenya

"Hei kau mau kemana?"_ucap ino berteriak ke arah sakura

"Dompetku ketinggalan!,aku mau mengambilnya!"_ucap sakura membalas teriakan ino

"Hemh,yasudah aku makan endirian saja!"_ucap ino cuek

_Dan ketika di perjalanan sesampainya sakura di salah satu bahu jalan,ia melihat lelaki menyebalkan yang menabraknya tadi di bahu jalan satunya lagi,sepetinya ia seperti mencari suatu tempat dan

"Hei lelaki menyebalkan"_ucap sakura kerasa,dan sasukepun tidak memper-dulikannya karenya karena ia tidak tahu kalau sakur memangginya dengan sebutan itu

"Astaga orang itu benar benar menyebalkan yah!"_ucap sakur geram sambil membuka sepatu nya dan kemudian

"Rasakan ini"_ucap sakura sambil melemparkan sepatunya ke arah sasuke,ya ternyata lemparan sakura strike menegenai sasaranya,karena mungkin kondisi jalan yang sepi akan kendaraan yang mendukung!

"Au,aduuuuuh,siapa yang melemparku dengan sepatu ini hah?"_ucap sasuke kesal dan pada saat itu sakurpun menyebrang untuk mengambil sepatunya yang di lempar tadi

"Aku emang kenapa?"_ucap sakura jutek dengan muka tidak bersalah

"Apa maksudmu hah melemparku denga sepatumu itu!"_ucap sasuke benar-benar kesal

"Salah sendiri kau tidak merespon panggilanku!"_ucap sakura sambil mengambil dan memakai sepatunya,iapun meliahat dompetnya ada di saku kiri sasuke

"Kau yang mencuri dompetku!"_ucap sakuara kesal

"Apah?,tidak!"_ucap sasuke kaget

"Buktinya mengapa dompetku ada di kantung jaketmu hah?"_ucap sakura sambil menujuk ke arah kantung dimana dompetnya berada

"Ini!,salah kau sendiri teledor!,untung saja aku ini orang baik dan tampan,jadi aku mau mengembalikanya!,ya walaupun sebenarnya bisa saja aku tak mengemalikanya dan membiarkan dompet itu tetap di sana dan di buang oleh satpam di sana!Ya aku rasa dompet kampungan dan aneh seperti ini tidak akan ada yang mau untuk melirik apalagi melihat isinya yang penuh dengan bon pembayaran!"_ucap sasuke cuek

"Apa kau bilang..."_ucap sakura benar-benar marah,namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah panah yang melesat dari kejauhan,hampir saja mengenai sakura namun untung saja sasuke bisa bergerak repleks dan menyelamatkan sakura

"Apa itu?"_ucap sakuara kaget

"Um,itu..,apa kau baik baik saja?,ini dompetmu jamngan teledor lagi!"_ucap sasuke tegas sambil meninggalkan sakura dan dan membawa panah tadi

"Hei tunggu,padahal aku mau bilang terimakasih,hah sudahlah yang penting dompetku sudah kembali,tapi aku tetap saja kesal akan kata-katanya itu,huh menyebalkan!"_ucap sakura

_Namun di sisi lain sasuke masih berusaha mencari orang yang menembakan panah itu iyapun membaca surat yang terikat di kayu panah itu

'Datanglah besok malam kegedung lama bekas kau tinggal dulu tangan kanan orochimaru Kabuto'_baca sasuke dalam hati

"heh sombong sekali dia!,baikalah aku akan kesana"_ucap sasuke lalu tak sengaja hinatapun datang dari arah depan sasuke berdiri

"Sasuke!"-ucap hinata

"Kau hinata!,heh pasti kau habis dari tempat tak berguna itu lagikan!"_ucap sasuke

"Hah sudahlah,orang yang menutup semuakemungkinan seperti kau memang lebihbaik tidak mengerti apa yang selalu ku lakukan,tapi jujur saja aku kasihan padamu karena kau masih menutup hatimu itu untuk meliahat sebuah kenyattan yang memang haruss kau cari nati untuk kehidupan nanti yang mungkin akan segera kau temu,tapi kuharap tida,sudahlah kurasa sudah cukup,ohya kertas apa itu?"_ucap hinata

"Bukan urusanmu!,dan jangan so jadi malaikat ataupun suster yang selalu menasehatiku!"_ucap sasuke sambil membalikan badan dan meninggalkan hinata, dan hinatapun hanya cuek melihat sasuke

_Waktu pertemuan antara sasuke dan kabutopun tiba

"Kak aku mau pergi!"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Kau mau kemana sasuke!,di luarsana para polisi sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari kita,karena mereka sudah menduga bahwa kita kan beraksi pada saat-saat seperti ini!"_ucap itachi tegas

"Sudahlah orang yang mencari kematian seprti dia sebaiknya tidak usah di khawatirkan!"_ucap hinata dingin namun sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu,dan kemudian hinata malah beranjak pergi menuju kamar tidurnya,dan itachi masih mempersiapkan strategi untuk misinya

Ditempat pertemuan

_Prok-prok-prok

"Ternyata kau punya nyali juga yah,atau jangan jangan kau membawa balabantuan!"_ucap kabuto yang datang tiba tiba dari atas tangga

"Heh jangan sombong dulu kau!,dan asal kau tau aku bukanlah seorang pengecut!" _ucap sasuke tegas pada kabuto

_Kemudian tak di sangka kabutopun mengeluarkan pistol dari baju tanganya dan iapun menembak ke arah sasuke,untung saja sasuke dapat menghindarinya,dan sasukepun dangan serentak membalas tembakan dari kabuto dan terjadilah tebak menembak antara sasuke dan kabuto,dan hingga peluru yang terakhir,ternyata tinggal sasuke dengan satu peluru di pistolnya,namun dengan licik kabuto menggerkan lemari yang ia sandari dan lemari itupun jatuh menimpa sasuke. Kabutopun mendapatkan pistol yang tadi di pegang oleh sasuke sekarang kedu-dukan berbalik sasukepun terancam,namun sasuke tak seboddoh itu iapun memanfaatkan pasir yang ada di hadapanya utuk menyerang kabuto,kabutopun terkena serangan pasir dari sasuke dimatanya,namun apa daya sasuke masih terjebak di antara lemari itu dan sepetinya kakinya terkilir dan tanganyapun terluka terkena pecahan beling lemari usang yang menimpa sebagian tiba sesosok gadispun datang iapun pertama-tama menolong sasuke yang masih tertimpa lemari.

"Heh mengapa kau di sini?"_ucap sasuke

"Apa kau ingin mati sia-sia di sini!"_ucap hinata sambil mengangkat lemari yang menimpa sasuke

"Akurasa kau tidak perduli akan hal ini,jadi biarkansaja!,setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan salahsatu tangan orochimaru!"_ucap sasuke dingin,namun hinata hanya diam dan membantu sasuke bangun dengan merangkulnya dan mengobati sasuke pada salahsatu sudut ruangan kemudian setelah itu

"Aku akan mengobati matamu!"_ucap hinata

"Heh dasar gadis bodoh apa gunanya kau mengobatiku,yang ada nanti setelah aku sembuh aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"_ucap kabuto pada hinata

"Benar hinata,kau tak idiatkan!,kau tak usah menolong orang itu!"_ucap sasuke namun hinata tetap pada pendirianya,iapun mengobati kabuto

"Heh dasar gadis bodoh"_ucap sasuke

"Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku tentang markas orochimaru"_ucap hinata pelan

"Heh aku tidak sebodoh itu,aku tidak akan segampang itu meberitahukanmu di mana markas kami!"_ucap hinata

"Benarkah,baklah"_ucap hinata iapun meninggalkan kabuto dan menghampiri sasuke dan meninggalkannya pergi

"Hinata apa-apaan kau ini hah,mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya!"_ucap sasuke

"Aku tidak ada urusanya dengan dia,aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan orochimaru"_ucap hinata sasukepun hanya terdiam.

?+?=!

_Sek-kesek-kesek

"H'ei ten-ten!,mengapa kau buru buru sekali"_ucap sakura yang sedang menggosok giginya dan langsung berkumur

"Ah tida,ohya saskura kaukan yang menguntit kam waktu itu!"_ucap tenten

"Eeem"_ucap sakura sao tidak tahu

"Hah sudahlah orang keras kepala sepertimu tidakbisa diajak berpikir lunak!"_ucap tenten

"Aku berangkat"_ucap tenten

_Dikantor

"Sikamaru lihatlah ini!"_ucap tenten

"Ia aku sudah tau ternyata teroris itu nekat untuk mebongkar identitas mereka!"_ucap sikamaru,dan tiba-tiba temaripun datang

"Jadi penyelidikan kita ini benar say mereka berkomplotan!"_ucap temari

"Apa maksudmu!"_ucap sikamaru

"Tuan naruto dan neji memberikan tugas kepada kami untuk menyelidiki mantan jendral militer yang melakukan penjualan gadis-gadis dan narkoba selama ini,ia bernama orochimaru!"_ucap say

"Astaga,ternyata negerikita ini sudah menghadapi masalah yang amat besar!" _ucap teten

"Apakah kalian sudah menyadarinya"_ucap neji

"Iyan tuan"_ucap mereka serempak

"Tapi tuan apa yang mngetahui semenjak awal adalah tuan naruto?"_ucap sikamru

"Ia walaupun ia sudah tau tetapi ia bukanlah orangyang gegabah,olehkarena itu ia menyuruh kita untuk menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu"_ucap neji

"Lalu tuan naruto sekarang ia di mana?"_ucap tenten

"Katanya ia ada urusan sebentar di luar"_ucap neji

_Diluar

'Apakah hari ini dia akan datang sepeti hari biasanya!'_ucap naruto dalam hati sambil menunggu hinata di sebuah taman di samping mobilnya,dan ternyata hinata datang

"Hi-hinata,hai!"_ucap naruto dan hinatapun membalas nya dengan senyuman seperti biasa hinata datang ke sana dengan berjalan kaki dan iapun mengenakan gaun sebatas lutut dengan jaket mini pasangan gaun itu tampak anggun,namun hari ini sepertinya leih spesial karena hinata berdandan lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

"Gaun putih yang indah,apakah ini special untukku!,ya past karena ini adalah peringatan setahun kita berkenalankan!,dan tentunya seminggu lagi peringatan hari jadi kita!"_ucap naruto semanagat hinatapun tersenyum namun tiba tiba senyuman itupun memupus dari wajah hinata dan

"Ini-ini hari terakhir pertemuan kita"_ucap hinata yang membuat semangat naruto memudar

"Apa maksudmu?"_ucap naruto kaget

"Aku-aku tak mau membawamu kedalam bahaya!"_ucap hinata

"Apa yang kau katakan hah mau seberapa bahayapun itu,kau dan aku harus tetap bersama karena kau kekasihku,dan aku sangat mencintaimu hinata!"_ucap naruto tegas

"Aku juga mencintaimu,tapi aku tak ingin kau terjerumus bersamaku,aku-aku "_ucap hinata sambil menangis

"Kenapa hinata kau bilang kau mencintiku tapi kau tak mau membagi beban dan masalahmu itu kepadaku,aku rela hinata meskipun harus terjerumus ke dalam jurang yang dalam asalkan kau tetap bersamaku!"_ucap naruto sambil menghapus airmata hinata dan memeluk hinata

"Kau tidak mengerti naruto!"_ucap hinata masih menangis iapun melepaskan pelukan naruto

"Apa apa yang tidak aku mengerti,aku-aku akan selalu berusaha mengertikan apa yang ada pada dirimu"_ucap naruto memegang kedua tngan hinata yang masih menangis

"Sudah cukup,mulai detik ini kau bukan kekasihku!"_ucap hinata

"Apa,tidak hinata kau tidak boleh memutuskan hubungan kita seoperti ini!"_ucap naruto dan hinatapun tetap teguh akan pendirianya iapun membelakangi naruto dan beranjak meninggalkan naruto

"Apa-apa ada yang lain?"_ucap naruto walau ragu dan hinata hanya terdiam dan tetap berjalan menjauh meninggalkan naruto

"Pasti kau tidak akan berselingkuh di belakangku,tapi apa hinata tolong berikan alasan yang jelas!"_ucap naruto tegas

"Aku,aku adalah salah satu terosris yang kau cari!"_ucap hinata

"Apa,tidakmungkin!"_ucap narutoo kaget

"Ia jadi bila kau ingin menangkapku tangkap saja aku,tapi jangan hari ini karena urusanku yng sebenarnya belum selesai,dan asal kau tau aku bukan hinata yang kau kenal melainkan orang lain yang berpura-pura menjadi hinata!"_ucap hinata sambilmenahan tangis dan emnjadi dirinya yang gelap narutopun berjalan mendekaati hinata dan memeluknya

"Tapi aku yakin cintamu itu pasti tuluskan!,aku sudah tau namun hatiku ini ia tidak bisa berbohong akan cinta yang kurasakan kepadamu hinata!"_ucap naruto terdiam sejenak sambil meratapi hal yang mereka anggap kebohongan yang mereka jalani dengan penuh ketulusna,begitu erat naruto menambah erat pelukanya dan hinata malah tambah merasakan beban yang berat tangisnya tak terhenti dan kemudian hujanpun turun awan menjadi gelap hinatapun melepaskan pelukan naruto

"Heh kau Cuma permainanku saja"_ucap hinata dingin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan naruto

"Kau berbohong hinata kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan!"_ucap naruto berteriak di balik hujan lebat namun hinata hanya diam dan terus berjalan meninggalkan naruto

"Hinata pleas come back to me, I know you lome dan I'm too!,hinata"_ucap naruto bersihkeras,tetapi hinata tetap judan menjauh naruto hanya bisa tersungkur dan tak di sangka narutopun meneteskan air matanya.

_Namun setelah kejadian itu naruto dan hinatapun miss contact sebulanpun berlalu setelah hari itu

"Hinta aku dan sasuke akan melakukan penyergapan di belekang,untuk kali ini kamu harus bisa memancing mereka untuk keluar dari sarang mereka,dan ingat jangan gegabah hinta,aku ingin kau tetap selamat tapi orochimaru bisa tertangkap!"_ucap itachi

_Di sisi lain

"Menurutku target kali ini pasti akan bertindak hari ini jadi kita harus cepat bergerak,bagaimana naruto?"_ucap neji

"Aku tidak tahu,maaf sepertinya dalam penyergapan ini aku akan berteindak sendirian,kalian harus bisa atur posisi kalian jangan gegabah,aku pergi dulu"_ucap naruto dingin sambil berlalu dari tempat itu

'Penyergapan?,apakah aku bisa bertemu denganya'_ucap naruto dalam hati

"Haah apa yang ku pikirkan ini!"_ucap naruto

Di sisi lainya

"Sasuke kau menjadi penyerang utama,aku sebagai pertahanan,aku yakin orochimaru bukanlah orang yanng bodoh!,pasti kali ini ia akan mengerahkan banyak pasukan meskipun target sasaranya tidak memiliki banyak keamanan!" _ucap itachi

"Ayo!"_ucap itachi yang di jawab anggukan oleh hinata dan sasuke

Di sisi lain

"Ayoo cepat ino ini adalah kesempatan langka!,aku dengar kemarin tenten dan semua temannya itu akan melakukan penyergapan hari ini!"_ucap sakura

"Aaah,sakura aku takkut!"_ucap ino

"Haah,untuk apa takut pasti nati jasa kita akan dikenagn sebagai wartawan yang berani dan memberiakn informasi yang akurat!"_ucap sakuara dengan semangat

"Meskipun kita nati akan mati"_ucap ino

"Haah,kematian itu sudah kehendak tuhan,dan aku yakin bila memang waktuku sampai di sini,setidaknya aku telah melakukan hal yang aku bisa!"_ucap sakura

"Hems,baiklaha,ayo!"_ucap ino

Gedung pertemuan pejabat tinggi milik Sabaku gara

"Lapor komandan target telah di amankan"_ucap kabuto

"Benarkah!,hen ayo kita bergerak!"_ucap orochimaru

_Orochimarupun bergerak bersama kabuto terdapat 50 orang anggotanya yang mengawasi tempat itu,anggota penyelidik dari anggota narutopun pun sudah bergerak

"Ino apa kau sudah siap?"_ucap sakura

"Yap,ayo!"_ucap ino lalu sakura berjalan menghampiri penjaga gerbang gedung besar milik gara

"Permisi,maaf apakah tuan gara hari ini ada di tempat?,kami adalah wartawan yang kemarin!"_ucap sakura

"Maaf tuangara tidak bisa di gangguu!"_ucap salah satu penjaga dingin

"Sakura aku rasa ada yang aneh,ini sepertinya bukan penjaga yang kemarin!"_ ucap ino berbisik pada sakura

"Benrakah!"_ucap sakura membisik juga

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja!"_ucap ino masih mebisik seorang penjaga yang lainpun datang dan iapun meberiak intruksi untuk menagkap sakra dan ino

"Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku!"_ucap sakura

"Sakuara tolong aku!"_ucap ino bingung,kenudian mereka berduapun di bawa ke sebuah ruangan namun ketika di perjalanan

"Lepaskan gadis-gadis itu!"_ucap sasuke yang datang bersama itachi,ternyata mereka sudah mengalahkan semua penjaga gerbang.

_Di gerbang

"Ternyata kita terlambat para penjaga ini sudah di bunuh!"_ucap say

"Lantas kiata harus bagaimana?"_ucap tenten

"Kita tetap tidakboleh gegabah!"_ucap sikamaru

"Baiklah agar tidak terlau membuat resiko kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok aku bersama tenten ke aras kananatas,sikamaru,say,dan temari ke arah kiri atas!"_ok ucap neji merekapun menyebar

_Di sisi lain ternyata tanpa di sengaja naruto malah tiba-tiba tak sengaja ketempat dimana ia sering mengantarkan hinata pulang namun walupun sering tapi tak pernah berkunjung ke sana karena setiap ia ingin berkunjung pasti selau ada panggilan penting dari kantornya.

"Astaga mengapa aku ke tempat ini?"_ucap naruto

'Apakah pemuda itu yang sering di bicarakan hinata!'_ucap salah satu suster yang berdiri di depan panti sambil melihat naruto

"Aku mungkin akan pergi ke gereja di sebelah panti itu untuk beberapa menit!"_ucap naruto

"Permisi anak muda?"_ucap suster yang bernama kurinai

"Oh iya ada apa suter memanggilku!"_ucap naruto sopan

"Apakah kau yang bernama naruto?"_ucap suter kurinai

"Ia, dan apakah suster mengetahui ku dari hinata!"_ucap naruto mulai dingin

"Ia..,dia sering bercerita keppadaku tentang dirimu!,dan terakhir dia bilang padaku,ia ingin meminta maaf dan sekaligus berterimakasih padamu!"_ucap suster kurinai

"Untuk apa?"_ucap naruto

"Dia tak memberitahuku untuk apa ia menitipkan kata-kata itu padamu,namun menurutku...

_Di sisi lain hinatapun sudah memasuki ruangan dimana gara berkerja,namun ruangan itu kosong

'Mungkin mereka naik ke atap gedung ini!'_ucap hinata dalam hati dan iapun bergegas menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju atap gedung itu namun tak di sangka anakbuah orochimaru berada di lantai selanjutnya,perkelahian antara hinata dan anak buah orochimarupun terjadi namun sayang hinata terluka karena salahsatu anak buah orochimaru mebawa senjata tajam,lengan tangan hinatapun terluak akibat menagkis seranagan anakbuah orochimaru,namun untung saja hinata dapat mengatasinya,namun lengan hinata masih mengeluarkan darah iapun menyobekkan taplak meja yang ada di dekatnya untuk membalut lukanya,dan iapun terus melanjutkan misi awalnya ia taiki satu demi persatu anaktangga sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tanganya itu,dan akhirnya sampailah di pintu terakhir untuk meuju atap gedung

_Di sisi lain

"Hah kenapa kalian di tempat ini?"_ucap itachi

"Kami,kami ingin meliput berita!"_ucap sakura yang di balas anggukan ragu-ragu ino

"Kalian mau cari mati!,di sini berbahaya!"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini!"_ucap itachi

"Tidak!,kami harus tetap di sini!"_ucap sakura

"Heh dasar gadis bodoh,sudah buta tidak menerti di kasih tau lagi!"_ucap sasuke dingin

"Apa kau bilang hah!"_ucap sakura geram

"Sudahlah sasuke kita harus mebantu hinata!"_ucap itachi sambil berjalan beranjak naik menuju keatas dimana tempat gara yang di cek hinata tadi

"Baiklah,heh kalian kalau ingin mati sebaikny jangan di tepat ini!"_ucap sasuke yang langsung mengikuti itachi

_Kemudian say,temari,dan sikamarupun sampai pada tempat dimana ino dan sakura berada

"Hei kalian ini siapa?"_ucap say sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya

"Kami...,kami"_ucap ino ketaktan yang langsung di potong oleh sikamaru

"Tenag dulu say mereka reporter sekaligus teman dari tenten!"_ucap sikamaru dan say pun menurunkan pistolnya

"Makanya jangan langsung todong aja!"_ucap ino

"Lalu kalian sedang apa di sini?"_ucap temari

"Kami,emm kami ada janji wawancara dengan gara!"_ucap sakura

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja karena di sini sedang genting!"_ucap sikamaru

"Mengapa semua orang menyuruh kami pulang,kami ini hanya ingin mencari bahan berita,apa gunanya kami jadi reporter jika tidak menayangkan berita!"_ucap sakura kesal

"Benarkah,sekarang mereka kemana?"_ucap temari

"Mereka naik ke atas!"_ucap ino cuek

"Ayo kita harus bergegas!"_ucap sikamaru dan merekapun beranjak naik megejar itachi dan sasuke

_Di sisi hinata,itchi dan sasukepun sampai di tempat hinata

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja,astaga tanganmu terluka!"_ucap itachi

"Aku tidak apa-apa!,tapi lihatlah di sana orochimaru dan kabuto akan mengeksekusi gara!"_ucap hinata

"Lalu bagaimana ini?"_ucap sasuke

"Aku aku akan pergi kesana,ini sudah tugasku!"_ucap hinata

"Tapi..."_ucap itachi hinatapun perlahan menuju ke luar dan

"Orochimaru menyerahlah kalau tida kau akan kami tembak!"_ucap kiba dari arah atas mmenggunakan helly kopter dan terlihat polisi sudah mengepung di bagian bawah gedung dan pas pada saat itu hinatapun keluar

"Heh,kau!"_ucap orochimaru

"Pasukan udara perhatikan gadis itu juga sepertinya ia salahsatu tangan orochimaru!"_ucap kiba pada pasukannya di dalam helly

_Di sisi naruto

Mungkin setelah ia bertemu deenganmu ia merasakan hal baru yang mungkin ia belum pernah rasakan dalam hidupnya yang kelam itu!"_ucap suster kurinai

"Apa maksud suter hidup hinata yang kelam!"_ucap naruto bingung

"Apa dia tidak pernah bercerita padamu!"_ucap suster kurinai

"Tidak ia selau membuatku tersenyum dan hanya sekali membuatku mengis!"_ucap naruto

"Ya tuhan berarti,hinata...,lebihbaik ku ceritakan tentang hinata di dalam gereja sana!"_ucap suster kurinai narutopun menyetujuinya dan iapun pergi ke dalam greja berama suster kurinai

"Baiklah akan langsung aku ceritakan,Hinata ia adalah seorang anak yatim piyatu semenjak umurnya 11 tahun,orangtuanya..,bermarga Hyuga ia adalah generasi terakhir dari marganya itu karena menurutnya setelah serangan yang di lakukan orang yang bernama orochimaru semua orang dari marganya mati!,dan alangkah malangnya ia dimana seharusnya pada usia sepeti itu seorang anak seharusnya bermanja-manja pada orangtuanya,ia harus berjuang bersama kedua temannya yang bernama Uciha Itachi dan Uciha naruto apakah kau percaya kalau seorang anak perempan melawan banyak pereman!,pasti tida namun hinata ia..ia melakukan itu demi sedikitmakanan dia harus babak belur di hajari para pereman bertubuh besar yang berpura-pura menangkap pencuri,ya memang benar hinata mencuri makanan itu karena ia memang sudah sangat kelaparan dan temanya sasuke memang sedang sakit saat itu dan ia berniat mencarika makanan untuknya,namun syukurnya memang seseorang yang baik pasti akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik!,disaat-saat itu untung saja ada pengusaha yang berhati baik yang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang membantunya hinatapun di selamatkat dari penghakiman kebohongan,selain itu sasukepun bisa berobat dan sebuh karena kakashi,kehidupan hinata mulai membaik saat ia dan temantemanya hidup bersama kakashi,dan saking baiknya hinata menganggap bahwa kakashi itu adalah malaikat yang turun kebumi dan menjelma menjadi sesosok dermawan yang baik hati untuk menolong mereka,hinata sangat menyayangi kakashi seperti ia menyeyangi ayahnya yang telah tiada,namun pada suatu hari orochimaru datang lagi dan merenggut kebahagiaannya untuk yang keduakalianya,saat itachi dan sasuke pergi keluar,dan kakashipun sedang belajar dengan hinata yang baru belajar pelajaran sederhana orochimarupun datang tiba-tiba namun untung saja saat itu kakashi sadar bahwa ada orang asing yang memasuki rumahnya melalui informan cctv,yaitu salahsatu petugasnya yang memberiakn informasi kepadanya dan segeralah ia mengamankan hinata ke tepat yang lebih aman,pastinya hinata tidak akan mau utuk bersembunyi tanpa ada hal yang iapun memaksa untuk tetap bersama kakashi namun waktu itu sangat mendesak dan hinatapun masih bersikukuh dan akhirnya kakasipun menyembunyikan hinata di balik lemari yang ada di ruangan itu,tepat saat itu orochimaru sampai di tempat kakashi,kakasipun melawan orochimaru dan seinbang namun tiba-tiba dua kaki tangan orochimarupun datang dan keudian menembak kakashi,polisipun datang namun kakashi sudah terluka parah orochimaru dan kedua nakbuhnyapun pergi dari tempat itu dan kebetulan sasuke dan itachi baru sampai di rumah kakashi itu dan masuk lewat belakang karena merekaa melihat banyak polisi di depan terlihat hinata menangis begitu deras,namun polispun datang dan melihat mereka ertiga namun pada saatitu sasuke sedang memeggang pistol yang menjadi alat untuk membunuh kakasi dan salahsatu poisi ynag dataang utuk mrngeceknyapun melihat sasuke dan memberi aba-aba untu melakukan penyergapan,namun itachipun langsung bertindak dan segera mengamankan adiknya dan hinta namun hinata bersikukuh untuk tetap di sana karena ia tidakmau meningglkan jasat kakashi penolongnya itu,namun tetap saja itachipun terus memaksa hinata merekepun berlari dan terus berlari menghindari kejaraan polisi hingga sekarang,namun tak hanya di situ saja karena mereka merasa tak bersalah merekapun melakukan banyak hal untuk pembuktian ketidak bersalahan mereka merekapun melumpuhkan banyak penyelundup dan penjahat yang berkeliaran di negri ini dan kemudian melaporkanya pada polisi dan untuk misi terakhirmereka utuk mendapatkan bukti ketidak bersalahan mereka itu mereka akan menangkap orochimaru.

'Hi-hinata-can apakah itu penyebabnya,maafkan aku seharusnya sedari awal aku menanyakan ini semua'_ucap naruto dalam hati dan tak di sengaja naruto menitikan air mata

"Hem baiklah suster terimakasih,aku akau akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan dan melepaskan hinata dari bayang bayang yang memang tidak pernah di lakukan olehnya,aku permisi suster!" _ucap naruto

"Ya..naruto selamatkanlah hinata!"_ucap suster kurinai dan dibalas oleha nggukan naruto yang kemudian beraanjak pergi menuju tempat berkerja yang dimiliki oleh gara

_Di sisi lain

"Jangan bergerak kalian!"_ucap sikamaru yang datang dari belakang kakashi dan sasuke dan kemudian di susul dengan say yang menodongkan pistol kepada sasuke sasuke dan itachipun tak berkutik kemudian sikamaru dan saypun membawa itachi dan sasuke ketempat hinata berada

"Itachi...,sasuke!"_ucap hinata kaget dan tiba tiba orochimarupun berjalan ke arah hinta perlahan dan kemudian munculah tenten dari arah pintu keluar dimana kabuto dan orocnimaru berada

"Jangan bergerak!"_ucap neji pada orochimaru dan kemudian tentenpun datang dan menodong kabuto yang sedang menodong gara yang sedang di sekap,temaripun langsung menodong hinata dan dari atas hellypun kiba dan pasukan udaranya suah bersiap siap untuk menembak paa kemudian hujanpun turun

_Di sisi naruto yang terjebak macet

"Astaga,mengepa saat seperti ini langit dan tempat ini tidak sependapat dengan ku hah!"_ucap naruto gelisah namun mobilnarutopun langsung bisa berjalan iapun mengendarai dengn kencang mobilnya itu

"Hinata...aku akan menolongmu,dan ku harap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mu!, astaga neji dan yang lain aku harus segera menghentikan mereka,handphon- handphoon dimana dia,nah aaah sial mati!"_ucap naruto bingung lalu tak di sengaja ia ingat bahwa neji lupa membawa handphonnya yang tertinggal di kotak boks mobil naruto dan utung saja handphon neji masih hidup dan iapun bergegas menekan tombol telepon cepat nomer satu neji dan

"Haloo,ini siapa yah!"_ucap sakuka yang masih berada di gedung gara

"Aku naruto!,kau tentenkan!"_ucap naruto

"Oh bukan aku sakura,tenten sekarang sedang melakukan penyergpan di atas atap gedung!"_ucap sakura

"Apah...,maksudmu penyergapan teroris yang di incar-incar oleh polisi!"_ucap naruto

"Ia,benar!"_ucap sakuara

"Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi,apakah kau bisa bilang kepada neji dan rekan-rekan ku yang lain untuk tidak menembak 3 orang terosis!"_ucap naruto

"Aku akan usahakan tapi di sana ada 5 orang terosris yng di sergap!"_ucap sakura

"Baiklah,seorang gadis berambut hitam,dan duaorang lelaki berambut hitam juga mereka bernama sasuke dan itachi pasti rekan-rekanku sudah tau!"_ucap naruto

"Gadis,itachi,sasuke baiklah!"_ucap sakura!

"Terimakashih ku harap seceptanya ini genting!"_ucap naruto

"Iya aku mengerti!"_ucap sakura dan iapun mematikan teleponya!

"Ino ayao cepet kiata ke atas aku ada misi dari direkturnya tenten nih!"_ucap sakura

"Tapi sakura...!"_ucap ino

"Ayo!"_ucap sakura sambil menarik ino kemudian sakurapun sampai di pintu menuju tempat terjadinya todong menodong sakurapun berhati hati iapun mengingat-ingat tugas dari naruto

'Seorang gadis dan 2orang lelaki bernama sasuke dan itchi'_ucap sakura dalam hati

_Di sisi penyergapan

"Heh kau bilang kau yang akan membunuhku gadis kecil!"_ucap orochimaru

"Heh diamkau!"_ucap hinata dingin

"Tapi lihat dimana sekarang posisimu semua tempat antara kematian!"_ucap orochimaru lalu kemudian sakura keluar dari pintu sebelah penyergapan hinata dan berkata

"Amanat dari direktur naruto,teroris wanita dan 2 orang lelaki yang bernama sasuke dan itachi jangan di tembak!"_ucap sakura dan ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya iapun kaget karena tak menyangka penyergapannya seperti itu dan kemudian yang lainpun bingung dan melihat ke arah neji nejipun mengangguk kemudian

_Di sisi narut, narutopun baru sampai di temppat itu iapun basah kuyub akibat berli dan hujan-hujanan dari gerbang iapun beranjak menuju tempat penyergapan tersus dan terus menaiki anak tangga

_Dan di saat yang bersamaan

"Hinata...!"_ucap naruto

_Dum-dum-dum dum dum,tak disangka orochimaru langsung menembak ke arah hinata yang hanya berjarak 5 meter darinya,namun neji tak tinggal diam setelah orochimaru menembak iapun langsung ikut menembak orochimaru

"Tidak hinta!"_ucap naruto

"He...m,ha...h,sejuk hujan ini amat sejuk,tuhan aku takpernah meminta hal aneh namun kali ini tuhan aku ada 1 permintaan!,di balik hujan ini heh,aku ingin..."_ucap hinata dan iapun terjaatuh namun naruto langsung mengkapnya

"Hinata!,tidak tidak kau tidak boleh mati!,aku kan membawamu ke rumah sakit!, kalian tolong urusi oochimaru dan nakbuahnya dan say sikamaru lepaskan orang yang kalian todong!"_ucap naruto sambil mengankat hinata dan membawanya ke rumahsakit kabutopun sudah di lumpuhkan tenten dan oorochimarupun sudah di lumpuhkan oleh neji

_Di perjalannan menuju rumahsakit

"Na-na-naruto,umh,apa kau ti-tidak marah padaku,umh!"_ucap hinta yang berusaha bangun

"Apa yang kau katakan hah,jangan banyak bicara dul hiata,luka tembakmu itu terus mengeluarkan darah,sebentarlagi kita kan tiba di uah sakit!"_ucap naruto degas namun cemas

"Be-benarkah,aku-aku rasa hi-hidupku ak-an berakhir!"_ucap hinata terbata bata enahan sakit

"Tidak!,kalau kau ingin mati sekarang aku akan menemanimu,tapii yang ku harapkan adalah kau bisa mendampingiku seumur hidupku!"_ucap naruto dan merekapun sampai di rumah sakit,hinatapun langsung di gendong oleh naruto menuju suster dan suterpun langsung mebawa hinta dengan tempat tidur dorong menuju ruang UGD,terlihat naruto ingin sekali menemani hinata namun sayang naruto tak di ijinkan memasuki ruangan itu oleh nejipun datang bersama tenten

"Apa gadis itu baik baik saja!"_ucap neji

"Aku tidak tahu,mudah-mudahan aku mengharapkannya baik-baik saja!"_ucap naruto

"Tua-tuan maaf mengapa tuan begitu memperhatikan teroris itu?"_ucap tenten

"Dia kekasihku,dan dia bukanlah teroris yang seperti apa kalian pikirkan!"_ucap naruto dengan mata berlinang

"Aku tau karena kau mulai inat dia-dia seperti satu marga denganku,tapi ataoi akau tidak ingat!"_ucap neji tenten hanya bisa menatap bingung dan kemudian dokterpun keluardari rungan UGD dimana hinata berada

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan hinata apa dia baik baik saja!"_ucap naruto

"Ia,dia gadis yang sagat tanggh walaupun tubuhnya tak sebanding dngan semangatnya itu namun hinata banyak mengeluarkan darah hingga ia kekurangan darah,akupun bingung karena stok darah yang di miliki hinata sekarang sedang tidak ada di sini!"_ucap sang dokter

"Darahku gunakan sajaa darahku!"_ucap naruto

"Tak ada salhnya kiata coba,tapi mungkin lebihbaik kita melakukan tes terlebihdahulu!"_ucap dokter

"Naruto aku akan mencobanya boleh!"_ucap neji

"Iaya tentu!,demi hinata!"_ucap naruto

"Baiklah ayo!"_ucap dokter dan pengetesanpun pun di mulai setelah selesai merekapun menunggu hasilnya setelah 30menit dan kemudian dokterpun mengumumkan hasilnya

"Ternyata golongan darah tuan neji sama dengan nona hinata,dan tuan naruto darah anda juga bisa di donorkan utuk nona hinata"_ucap dokter dan kemudian neji dan naruto berbicara bersamaan

"Kalau begiitu ambil adarah ku saja"

"Baiklah ambil saja darah kami berdua!"_ucap neji

"Neji..."_ucap naruto

"Ya lebih banyak pasti hinata akan cepatpulih!"_ucap tenten,donor darahpun dilakukan neji dan naruto,setelah selesi narutopun melihat hinata di ruang duduk di samping kiri hinta,ia tatapi wajah gadis yang lembut namun tangguh itu sekana tak lepas dari hinata iapaun sepanjangmalam bersama hinata memegang erat tangan mungil nan tangguh milik hinata dan tidur di samping hinata.

_Pagipun tiba semua rekan anruto dan hinatapun pulus suster kurinai pundatang untuk menjenguk hinata terlihat merreka semua sangat akrab,kecuali sasuke dan sakura,ternyata itachi telah menceritakan semaua hal yang terjadi kepada mereka bertiga selama ini dan ternyata walaupun ingatan mereka sudah banyak yang terhapus akibat cuci otak yang di lakukan orochimaru pada penduduk negri yang ia hancurkan namun hati memang tak akan lupa kan perasaan yang sudah tertanam,dn mereka semuapun melihat nruto yng tertidur di samping hinata dan merekapun tak jadi untuk masuk.

"Umh,hem selat pagi gadisku mengapa kau belum bangun,kau tau aku ingin sekali melihat senyummu pagi ini,karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"_ucap naruto yang kemudian membisik,narutopun beranjak pergi menuju kamarmandi,dan kemudian kembali dengan tubuh yang sudah segar setelah mandi

"Hinata,coba saja aku yang ada di posisimu pastinya kau tidakakan merasakan sakit seperti sekarang,terutama sakit yang selalu kau pendam akan kehidupanmu itu!,tapi tenang saja hinata sekarang kau sudah aman karena kau akan bersamaku!"_ucap naruto dan tiba tiba

"Aaaah,aku sudah boson menunggu di sini terus menerus!"_ucap sasuke sambil beranjak memasuki ruangan dimana naruto dan hinata berada

"Hei kau ini memng perusak suasana yah!"_cap sakura sambil menjitak sasuke

"Hei kau ini!"_ucap sasuke geram

"Sasuke,sakura,kau harusnnya malu lihatlah tuan naaruto ia sangat romantis bukan!"_ucap tenten berbunga-bungan

"Ah kalian semua da di sini,ah suster kurinai kau juga da!"_ucap naruto

"Iya naruto apa,kau mau ikut dengan ku!"_ucap suster kurinai

"Um untuk apa?"_ucap naruto bingung

"Kita pergi kegereja sebelah rumahsakit ini,apa kau mau iku,aku ingin mendoakna kesembuhan hinata!"_ucap suster kurinaia

"Iya!"_jawab naruto lembut

"Hei kami juga mau ikut,iyakan!"_ucap sasuke sambil di jawab anggukan semuanya merekapun berdoa dengan begitu hikmat di dalam gereja itu terutama naruto,setelah selesai merekapun kembali ke tempat hinata di rawat,namun yang masuk ke ruangan hanya naruto dan ternyata doa mereka semua di kabulkan hinatapu menggerakan jarinya dan perlahan membuka matanya dan iapun melihat sesosok pria yang sepertinya tulus akanya

"Na-narutokun!"_ucap hinata terbata-bata

"Hinta,terimakasih tuahan kau telah menayadarkan gadis yang sangat aku cintai!

"Hei semua hinta sudah sadar!"_ucap sakura

"Wah,syukurlah,hahh"_ucap semaua seantak bergantian

"Heh,sudahlah lebihbaik kita tinggalkan mereka saja berdua,apa kalian ingin mengganggu pasangan yang baru kembali bersatu!"_ucap say dan semuapun setuju dan pergi

"Eh ta apa,kalian boleh di sini!"_ucap naruto

"Tidak kami pergi saja dari sini!"_ucap ino dan merekapun pergi dan hinatapun tersenyum,narutopun menyuapi hinata sarapan paginya terlihat hinata mualai sudah baikan

"Naruto,apakah kau bisa mengangkatku kekursi roda itu aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam yang cantik itu!"_ucap hinata

"Tentu,semuahal yang kau inginkan!"_ucap naruto gombal dan hinata tersenyum. Merekaberduapun melihat matahari yang mulai terbenem

"Hinata maukah kau menjadi kekasihku,dan kemudian menjadi pendamping hidupku!"_ucap naruto narutopun terpaku

"Iya aku mau!"_ucap hinata denagn lembut dan tiba tiba semua orang yang menjenguk hinata keluar dan

"Ciie,cikiciw,fiwit!"_ucap semua setenatk bergentian seaakn rumahsakit itu seperti FromNight dimana ratu dan raja FromNight sudah terpilih dan naruto dan hinatapun kaget

"Apa,kalian ada di sini,Baiklah karena kalian menggangguku Yang berkerja kepadaku kalian akan akau pecat!"_ucap naruto tegasa

"Tapi tuan.."ucap tenten murung

"Hah,untung saja aku tidak bekerja kepada naruto!"_ucap sasuke

"Ia benar!"_ucap sakura yang di jawab anggukan itachi dan suster kurinai

"Benra sekali secarakan aku reporter!"_ucap ino semangat

"Haah tapi tetap saja kalau kau menikah denagn say kalau say tidak bekerja bagaimana denagan hidupmu ino,ups!,maaf"_ucap sepontan sakura

"Hah sakura!"_ucap ino malu-malu

"Hah,ciiee"_ucap semua serempak

"Ah kau juga sakura,kau sendiri so munafik bilang tidaksuka pada sasuke!"_ucap ino kesal

"Apa,Cikiciw!"_ucap serempak

"Loh ko jadi acara ungkapan hati gini sih!,aku kan cuman bercanda!"_ucap naruto bingung

"Benara tuan!"_mucap say

"Wah,sepetinya ga jadi pengaggurannih pas nikah sama ino!"_ucap sakura dan emuanya tertawa

**AND STORY OF HINAT**

**THE AND**

**Happy Anding**


End file.
